Talk:Psychology journals
hought I might include these journals Brain and Cognition Brain and Cognition, a Journal of Clinical, Experimental, and Theoretical Research, publishes original research articles, theoretical papers, critical reviews, case histories, historical articles, and scholarly notes. Contributions are relevant to all aspects of human neuropsychology other than language or communication. URL: http://www.elsevier.com/inca/publications/store/6/2/2/7/9/8/ (Added: 7-Jan-2000 Hits: 4188) Brain and Language An interdisciplinary journal, Brain and Language, A Journal of Clinical, Experimental, and Theoretical Research, publishes original research articles, theoretical papers, critical reviews, case histories, historical studies, and scholarly notes. Contributions are relevant to human language or communication in relation to any aspect of the brain or brain function. URL: http://www.elsevier.com/inca/publications/store/6/2/2/7/9/9/ (Added: 7-Jan-2000 Hits: 1959) Cognition Cognition is an international journal publishing theoretical and experimental papers on the study of the mind. Contributions include research papers in the fields of psychology, linguistics, computer science, neuroscience, mathematics, ethology and philosophy. URL: http://www.elsevier.com/inca/publications/store/5/0/5/6/2/6/ (Added: 13-Jun-2000 Hits: 2942) Cognition & Emotion Cognition & Emotion is devoted to the study of emotion, especially of those aspects of emotion that are related to mental processes. The journal aims to bring together work on emotion undertaken by researchers in cognitive, social, clinical, and developmental psychology, neuropsychology, and cognitive science; it also welcomes psychologically oriented submissions from those in philosophy, anthropology, sociology, and other social sciences and humanities. URL: http://www.tandf.co.uk/journals/titles/02699931.asp (Added: 18-Mar-2000 Hits: 3043) Cognition Online On this service, the Tables of Contents, the abstracts of all articles, as well as the full text of all articles published in Cognition since 1994 are available. Apart from providing access to the above content relating to the print journal, important research results in the field of Cognitive Science are published rapidly on this site in the form of Brief Articles. These articles are also published in the first available issue of the print version of Cognition. URL: http://www.cognition-online.com/ (Added: 29-Dec-2002 Hits: 1343) Cognitive Development Cognitive Development contains the very best empirical and theoretical work on the development of perception, memory, language, concepts, thinking, problem solving, metacognition, and social cognition. URL: http://www.elsevier.com/inca/publications/store/6/2/0/1/9/2/ (Added: 13-Jun-2000 Hits: 3907) Cognitive Neuropsychiatry Cognitive Neuropsychiatry promotes the study of cognitive processes from a neuropsychological perspective. It publishes full-length and short empirical reports as well as theorectical articles and occasional reviews that advance our understanding of human cognition and its neural sustrates. Research on cognitive disorders (including developmental disorders and disorders associated with aging), computational neuropsychology, and functional neuroimaging that illuminate theories of normal functioning is appropriate for the journal; so too are studies of rehabilitation based upon a cognitive-neuropsychological framework. URL: http://www.tandf.co.uk/journals/titles/13546805.asp (Added: 18-Mar-2000 Hits: 578) Cognitive Neuropsychology Cognitive Neuropsychology promotes the study of cognitive processes from a neuropsychological perspective. It publishes full-length and short empirical reports as well as theoretical articles and occasional reviews that advance our understanding of human cognition and its neural substrates. Research on cognitive disorders (including developmental disorders and disorders associated with aging), computational neuropsychology, and functional neuroimaging that illuminate theories of normal functioning is appropriate for the journal; so too are studies of rehabilitation based upon a cognitive-neuropsychological framework. URL: http://www.tandf.co.uk/journals/titles/02643294.asp (Added: 18-Mar-2000 Hits: 953) Cognitive Psychology seeks to publish the best papers dealing with psychological analyses of memory, learning, thinking, problem solving, language, and consciousness as they occur in the real world. URL: http://www.elsevier.com/inca/publications/store/6/2/2/8/0/7/ (Added: 15-Mar-1999 Hits: 4699) Cognitive Psychology Arena This website provides professionals and researchers in the area of Cognitive Psychology with information on the range of books and journals produced by Psychology Press, a member of the Taylor & Francis Group. URL: http://www.cognitivepsychologyarena.com/ (Added: 18-Jan-2005 Hits: 199) Cognitive Science Cognitive Science, the journal of the Cognitive Science Society, is a multidisciplinary journal. It publishes articles in all areas of cognitive science, on such topics as knowledge representation, inference, memory processes, learning, problem solving, planning, perception, natural language understanding, connectionism, brain theory, motor control, intentional systems, and other areas of multidisciplinary concern. URL: http://www.elsevier.com/inca/publications/store/6/2/0/1/9/4/ (Added: 13-Jun-2000 Hits: 1518) Computer Speech & Language Computer Speech & Language publishes papers of original research related to quantitative descriptions of the recognition, understanding, production, and coding of speech by humans and/or machines. URL: http://www.elsevier.com/inca/publications/store/6/2/2/8/0/8/ (Added: 7-Jan-2000 Hits: 292) Connexions The primary aim of Connexions is not to publish completed work, but to publicize work-in-progress, and to expose it to friendly but rigorous criticism. Connexions also publishes reviews of current books, articles, colloquia and conferences of interest to the cognitive science community. URL: http://www.open.ac.uk/Arts/connex/index.html (Added: 20-Dec-1998 Hits: 220) Consciousness and Cognition Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal provides a forum for a natural-science approach to the issues of consciousness, voluntary control, and self. The journal features empirical research and theoretical articles. URL: http://www.elsevier.com/inca/publications/store/6/2/2/8/1/0/ (Added: 7-Jan-2000 Hits: 655) Current Psychology Letters/Behaviour, Brain & Cognition Current Psychology Letters publishes short papers reporting original findings that warrant rapid communication to the scientific community. Current Psychology Letters welcomes contributions in all areas of cognitive experimental psychology including cognitive psychology, psycholinguistics, cognitive neurosciences, social cognition, cognitive development, cognitive neuropsychology, and comparative cognition. URL: http://cpl.revues.org/ (Added: 19-Dec-2003 Hits: 294) European Journal of Cognitive Psychology The European Journal of Cognitive Psychology is the official journal of the European Society for Cognitive Psychology, which aims to encourage the exchange and integration of ideas, research and training in cognitive psychology throughout Europe. The journal publishes reports of empirical work, theoretical contributions and reviews of the literature in all areas of cognitive psychology including applied cognitive psychology. URL: http://www.tandf.co.uk/journals/titles/09541446.asp (Added: 18-Mar-2000 Hits: 698) International Journal of Human Computer Studies The International Journal of Human-Computer Studies publishes original research over the whole spectrum of work on both the theory and practice of human-computer interaction and the human-machine interface. The journal covers the boundaries between computing and artificial intelligence, psychology, linguistics, mathematics, engineering, and social organization. URL: http://www.elsevier.com/inca/publications/store/6/2/2/8/4/6/ (Added: 7-Jan-2000 Hits: 338) Journal of Artificial Intelligence Research JAIR covers all areas of artificial intelligence (AI), publishing refereed research articles, technical notes, expository and survey articles, and special issues. URL: http://www.cs.washington.edu/research/jair/home.html (Added: 26-Nov-1998 Hits: 574) Journal of Creative Behavior The Journal of Creative Behavior is a quarterly academic journal citing the most current research in creative thinking. For nearly four decades JCB has been the benchmark scientific periodical in the field. URL: http://www.creativeeducationfoundation.org/jcb.shtml (Added: 24-Mar-2005 Hits: 144) Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition The Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition publishes original experimental studies on basic processes of cognition, learning, memory, imagery, concept formation, problem solving, decision making, thinking, reading, and language processing. URL: http://www.apa.org/journals/xlm.html (Added: 12-Mar-2000 Hits: 2173) Journal of Machine Learning Research The Journal of Machine Learning Research (JMLR) provides an international forum for the electronic and paper publication of high-quality scholarly articles in all areas of machine learning. URL: http://jmlr.csail.mit.edu/ (Added: 2-Jul-2005 Hits: 41) Journal of Memory and Language Articles in the Journal of Memory and Language contribute to the formulation of scientific issues and theories in the areas of memory, language comprehension and production, and cognitive processes. Special emphasis is given to research articles that provide new theoretical insights based on a carefully laid empirical foundation. In addition, significant theoretical papers without new experimental findings may be published. URL: http://www.elsevier.com/inca/publications/store/6/2/2/8/8/8/ (Added: 27-Mar-2000 Hits: 1029) Journal of Mind and Behavior The Journal of Mind and Behavior is an educational and professional journal dedicated to the interdisciplinary approach within psychology and related fields - building upon the assumption of a unified science. URL: http://www.umaine.edu/jmb/ (Added: 26-Nov-1998 Hits: 1790) Journal of Phonetics The Journal of Phonetics publishes papers of an experimental or theoretical nature that deal with phonetic aspects of language and linguistic communication processes. Papers dealing with technological and/or pathological topics, or papers of an interdisciplinary nature are also suitable, provided that linguistic–phonetic principles underlie the work reported. Regular articles, review articles, and letters to the editor are published. Theme issues are also published, devoted entirely to a specific subject of interest within the field of phonetics. URL: http://www.elsevier.com/inca/publications/store/6/2/2/8/9/6/ (Added: 27-Mar-2000 Hits: 177) Language and Cognitive Processes Language and Cognitive Processes provides an international forum for the publication of theoretical and experimental research into the mental processes and representations involved in language use. Apart from research in experimental and developmental psychology, Language and Cognitive Processes publishes work derived from linguistics, philosophy, cognitive neuropsychology and computational modelling. URL: http://www.tandf.co.uk/journals/titles/01690965.asp (Added: 18-Mar-2000 Hits: 834) Mathematical Cognition Mathematics is fundamental to how we understand the world, and, increasingly, it is fundamental to how we understand ourselves. The aim of Mathematical Cognition is to provide a forum for explorations of how we, as human beings, understand mathematics: how we acquire mathematical concepts, and use them. URL: http://select.ingentaconnect.com/titles/13546791.htm (Added: 18-Mar-2000 Hits: 419) Memory Memory publishes high quality papers in all areas of memory research. This includes experimental studies of memory (including laboratory-based research, everyday memory studies, and applied memory research), developmental, educational, neuropsychological, clinical and social research on memory. URL: http://www.tandf.co.uk/journals/titles/09658211.asp (Added: 18-Mar-2000 Hits: 1578) Memory & Cognition Memory & Cognition covers human memory and learning, conceptual processes, psycholinguistics, problem solving, thinking, decision making, and skilled performance, including relevant work in the areas of computer simulation, information processing, mathematical psychology, developmental psychology, and experimental social psychology. URL: http://www.psychonomic.org/MC/ (Added: 29-Nov-1998 Hits: 2517) Neuroingegneria.com Online Italian Magazine and Community covering the subjects of Psychology, Neurosciences and related disciplines like Artificial Intelligence and Cognitive Sciences. URL: http://www.neuroingegneria.com/ (Added: 16-Jan-2005 Hits: 93) Neuropsychology Neuropsychology focuses on (a) basic research, (b) the integration of basic and applied research, and © improved practice in the field of neuropsychology. The primary function of Neuropsychology is to publish original, empirical research on the relation between brain and human cognitive, emotional, and behavioral function. URL: http://www.apa.org/journals/neu/description.html (Added: 12-Mar-2000 Hits: 580) Perception & Psychophysics Perception & Psychophysics covers all areas of research in perception, from the earliest sensory system processes that can be studied by psychophysical methods, to areas such as speech perception and object recognition. Most articles are reports of experimental work. Theoretical, integrative, and evaluative reviews are also published, while commentary on issues of importance to researchers appears in a special section of the journal. URL: http://www.psychonomic.org/PP/ (Added: 29-Nov-1998 Hits: 941) Psychology of Language and Communication Psychology of Language and Communication is an international journal published in Poland. The journal publishes articles on different aspects of psychological studies on language and communication processes in children and adults, including language production and comprehension, cognitive and social bases of speech, nature and strategies of various types of discourse, development and disorders of linguistic and communicative competences. URL: http://www.plc.psychologia.pl (Added: 10-Apr-2005 Hits: 215) Thinking & Reasoning Thinking & Reasoning is an international journal dedicated to the understanding of human thought processes, with particular emphasis on studies on reasoning. Whilst the primary focus is on psychological studies of thinking, contributions are welcome from philosophers, artificial intelligence researchers and other cognitive scientists whose work bears upon the central concerns of the journal. Topics published in the journal include studies of deductive reasoning, inductive reasoning, problem solving, decision making, probability judgement, conceptual thinking and the influence of language and culture on thought. URL: http://www.tandf.co.uk/journals/titles/13546783.asp (Added: 18-Mar-2000 Hits: 1881) Trends in Cognitive Sciences Bringing together research in psychology, artificial intelligence, linguistics, philosophy, computer science, anthropology, physiology and neuroscience, Trends in Cognitive Sciences provides a platform for the interaction of these disciplines and the evolution of cognitive research as an independent field of study. Essential reading for those working directly in the cognitive sciences or in related specialist areas, Trends in Cognitive Sciences provides an instant overview of current thinking for both experts and newcomers to the field. URL: http://www.elsevier.com/inca/publications/store/6/0/0/3/5/6/ (Added: 14-Jun-2000 Hits: 611) Visual Cognition This journal publishes high quality research concerned with all aspects of visual cognition. This includes, for example, studies of visual object and face recognition (from edge extraction to accessing stored knowledge representations), texture and surface perception, perceptual organization, dynamic aspects of vision, visual attention, long-term and short-term visual memory, visual imagery, visual word recognition, eye movement control in reading and scene perception, context effects in reading, object and face recognition. URL: http://www.tandf.co.uk/journals/titles/13506285.asp (Added: 18-Mar-2000 Hits: 2267)